<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did You Just Say Cauliflower To Me? by AteLala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190070">Did You Just Say Cauliflower To Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala'>AteLala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver fandom, Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Modern, Begging, Bratty Rey, Breakfast, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Cockwarming, Crack, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Mentions of Pregnancy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex, degradation kink, dick sucking, dominant clyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is pretty bad baby girl,” he said as he started to undo the button on his pants, “Get down there. You know what you’re supposed to do.”</p>
<p>Rey panted and Clyde couldn’t help but chuckle as she scrambled to the floor between his feet. The ground was cold and hard on her naked legs and she felt her thighs stick where she was dripping wet. Clyde unzipped himself and freed his hard cock.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>How to get your girlfriend to eat her vegetables.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan &amp; Rey (Star Wars), Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Joe Bang/Mellie Logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did You Just Say Cauliflower To Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is dirty.</p>
<p>Mind the tags.</p>
<p>Have fun! Don't you dare judge me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clyde was staring at Rey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not in the sweet endearing way he does most mornings when his breakfast is made and sitting in front of him like a king. And not in the hungry pining way he gets when he gets a flash of horniness in public. No. He was doing the angry stare. The one where his thoughts were stewing in his head for too long and thinking about the best way to say he is displeased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought she didn’t but Rey knew it. She could feel it as she sauntered in the kitchen, singing to herself, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She hummed her little tune playfully as she sat down next to him and nudged his thick, tense bicep with her little nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Daddy, breakfast is getting cold,” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey,” he growled as he looked down at her. She peered up at him with a tiny smile, watching his fluffy black hair swoop down over his face. His pretty, deep set brown eyes were still a little puffy from sleep, his long nose was flaring just a bit and he pursed his pretty plush pink lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Daddy was mad.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clyde?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t Clyde me,” he grumbled and leaned back to get a better look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew this was coming. This is why she fished out her pink nightie. The one that Clyde saw her in when they were first dating and he couldn’t keep his hands off of her. It was so pretty, feminine, sheer, and tight around her little tits. She threw back her shoulders and pushed her chest out giving him a little pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked. He let his eyes settle on her tits for a moment. That look that said <em>Mine</em> on his eyes lingered and her chest bloomed with pride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I came home last night and saw that you ate all the candy,” he said slowly as he turned away and started to fix himself a bite of eggs and bacon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not only that,” he continued, ignoring her, “I checked the produce we bought last week when you said you were going to start eating healthier, remember that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s all going bad,” He stuffed his mouth with eggs and bacon, taking a sip of coffee to chase it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Rey said airily, “Sorry ‘bout that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She brushed her fingers on his neck, trying to give him a little peck. He jerked away, just slightly and looked at her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had to throw it all out sweetheart,” he shook his head at her. “Did you seriously just have candy for dinner last night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And for lunch,” she giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve talked about this. You can’t do that anymore. I thought you were going to start taking care of your body for… for…” he rumbled and then cleared his throat, “Never mind. Anyway, you know I hate waste too. You were very bad last night. I’m not happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take care of my body for what Daddy?” she cooed and toyed with his legs with her toes, “So I can make babies? I have to be nice and healthy to be able to take your cum huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clyde put his fork down slowly and side-eyed Rey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only the cauliflower kept,” he ignored her again, “I want you to eat that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She huffed at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be a brat, ‘else I’ll add to your punishment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There it is. What she was looking for. <em>Her punishment.</em> Her pussy throbbed and she accidentally let out a girlish laugh. He glared at her and she silenced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is pretty bad baby girl,” he said as he started to undo the button on his pants, “Get down there. You know what you’re supposed to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey panted and Clyde couldn’t help but chuckle as she scrambled to the floor between his feet. The ground was cold and hard on her naked legs and she felt her thighs stick where she was dripping wet. Clyde unzipped himself and freed his hard cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It surprised her every time. How big and thick and bulky it was. His cock was so heavy, it couldn’t stand up. It gloriously leaned towards her like a thick rope. His head was pink like his lips and the skin smooth and soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go on Rey,” he said from above the table. His fork and knife squeaked and scraped on the plate above her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey widened her mouth and took him all in. His breath hitched as she loosened her throat and took his cock entirely. He dropped his utensils and hissed, <em>FUCK</em> when he felt her tongue swipe his balls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right there sweetheart,” he said shakily, “Stay right there like a good girl while I have my breakfast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohmn Hu,” she agreed and held her mouth on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat in between his legs, his cock stuffed down her throat, listening to him eat his breakfast and drink his coffee. Her eyes watered and mouth ached but she was calm and relaxed in the punishment. It felt real and raw and good. Daddy was mad and she had to make up for it. If she obeyed and took her punishment like a good girl he’d reward her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With cum. <em>So much cum.</em> She got wet thinking about it. Covering her from head to toe in sticky salty Clyde cum. Lately he wanted it deep inside her, “where it belonged.” She shifted in her seat and growled in the back of her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold still Rey,” Clyde said, his cock growing inside her, “Almost done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey swallowed and felt him shudder in his seat. <em>FUCK</em> he hissed again. She breathed a giggle and he shifted, feeling the flutter in her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t stay still huh?” he barked, “Well, then I’ll have to make you. Get back up here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bu…” Rey mouthed and then slowly backed out of his cock, feeling the relief of her jaw and throat settle. “But Daddy… I thought…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I thought I was going to suck your cock and you were going to cum all over me.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Or in me…?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t stay still though,” he shook his head. “Get the cauliflower out of the fridge. Cut it up and put it in a bowl. Bring it here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cly-Daddy?” Rey glared at him, “I’m sorry! I thought…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do it,” he growled. His dark eyes. The way his hand and prosthetic were angled on the table. How his thick cock was still out and hard as ever. <em>Fuck. Okay. Whatever you want Daddy.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey went into the fridge and pulled out the vegetable. It smelled funny, a little like metal and earth, when she unwrapped the plastic and washed it. She gave it a rough chop. <em>He’s going to make me eat this.</em> She was starting to get angry. <em>Well I won’t! He can’t make me. I’ll take any punishment but not this.</em> She poured the cauliflower into a glass bowl for herself and brought it back to the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clyde took this time to take off his clothes. <em>DADDY.</em> Her mouth watered. He was already a behemoth, but completely nude, with his skin tan and golden in the morning light, hair fluffy and swept, eyes wild and body tense, he was gargantuan. Terrifyingly wild. Caveman feral. He even took off his prosthetic. She moaned and preened as she took a peek at his cock, heavy, full, dropped, and dark. He sat down, nude butt on the hard wood chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what you need to do,” he said, leaning back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Daddy,” she said eagerly and practically ran, literally skipped to his lap. He patted his lap and held his cock up for her as she widened her stance and lowered herself on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slid his cockhead up and down her slit before he let himself enter her. She winced. Without their normal prep, her pussy was tight on him, but she embraced it. Loved it. She breathed labored breaths as she sat lower, lower, lower, filling her up, so thick... so big. His cock pulsed and quivered inside of her. When she sat all the way down she braced her hands on his thighs to start bouncing against him but he held her down with his right arm and plunged deeper still inside her pussy. They both gasped. She was so so full, his dick prodding her G spot and making her burst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now,” Clyde said as even as he could manage, “You’re gonna eat this cauliflower darlin’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled the bowl closer to her and picked up a piece of the vegetable and held it in front of her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Open,” he commanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She parted her lips and stuck out her tongue, allowing him to feed her. She quaked as she chewed. It tasted mild, a little bitter but the texture of the raw vegetable really got her. It felt like… <em>vegetables</em>. She made a face and clenched her pussy against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah ah ah,” he tsked, “Don’t you dare Rey. Swallow that bit in your mouth first and maybe I’ll fuck you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She swallowed on command, and made a face at the graininess and harsh slide it had going down, especially after ten minutes of having his dick down her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a good girl,” Clyde purred and rolled his hips up and down. She sighed breaths of relief. Her wet throbbing pussy responded feverishly, dripping her slick on his cock and vibrating her walls against him, “So ready to be fucked… So tight darlin… you feel so good…ok then, another bite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clyde!” She wailed inadvertently. He slowed his fucking against her. She sobbed, knowing her behavior would displease him, “Daddy… but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What you don’t want anymore?” he pouted his hot breath in her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head furiously, face red with frustration. Pent up and dripping, so embarrassed and angry, she was still trying to swallow the cauliflower and grimaced at the dry food going down her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t Daddy… Please,” she begged hopelessly, “I’ve been good. I have… please…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lifted her over the table and helped her hold herself up with her palms. His body eclipsed hers, caged hers over the kitchen table. Hot, firm body breathing full fire breaths on top of her, it was comforting. <em>DADDY… Big big Daddy.</em> She trembled. Relief was coming. He fisted her hair with his hand and bucked hard into her and they both groaned. Then came the fucking. Hard, laborious and steady. There was no pretense, no slow start. He wanted to fuck his little toy and her pussy was ready. Slippery sounds escaped from between them. She whined and gasped as his cock quickly hit the spot where her body wound tightly and belly warmed. Tits bouncing and head backlashing with every thrust, Rey babbled through her little fuck smile, <em>Ah ah ah… daddy daddy…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tightened her pussy around him, getting so so wet and feeling his cock get bigger, his bucking wilder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy… daddy… oh God…” she shook from her hips to her limbs, her brain expanding and letting go to the orgasm when he stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Full stop.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy? Clyde? Is something wrong?” she whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled his hard erection from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy?” she stood up and turned around and saw that he was fucking into his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You thought your punishment was done huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” her eyebrows furrowed. This was so confusing. Her body was red and blushing, tight and ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nudged her away from the table with his left arm and stood over the cauliflower bowl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to come…” he said through labored breaths, “All over this bowl… and I’m going to watch you eat it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy?” she whined, eyebrows raised as she watched him jack off. So desperate to come, frantic, fast. His body was tense, muscles tight and huge. He was already so close that it took no time for him to flush red and roar into his orgasm. She watched with a small smile as her Daddy groaned and painted the cauliflower with his cum. White milky strands painted the vegetable and bowl. He spasmed and jolted giving her the rest of him. When he was spent, he righted himself and pushed the bowl towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sit down,” he nodded at her chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat quickly obediently, tits bouncing against the hard drop, staring at her meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He crouched near her, his mouth right at her ear as he pushed a fork towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bon appetit darlin’” And he kissed her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lifted the fork, cheeks red and mouth pouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Daddy…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clyde started to get dressed, pulling on his prosthetic and his jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey,” he sounded just a bit irritated. She felt her body vibrate, so attuned to his moods, “I have a hunch you are pent up, needin’ to come right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded slowly, still staring at the cum-soaked bowl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell you what,” he said as he pulled his t-shirt back on, “I’ll fuck you…” he moved closer to her, his hand trailing on her shoulders, “And make you come so hard…” sliding his rough hands down her dress, “You’ll be screaming my name…” he palmed her tit and rolled her nipple. Rey panted through her reddened face, “But first…” He took his hand back and sat next to her in his own chair, “You gotta eat your vegetables.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey stabbed a floret, shiny with his cum and put it in her mouth. It tasted better. Like <em>him.</em> Salty and sweet. She chewed and swallowed and continued with the next floret. Clyde rested his face on his hand, watching her, beaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good girl,” he praised, “Such a good little cum eater…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sobbed through the next bites, pussy throbbing and head buzzing. <em>Horny. So horny.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so pretty, all angry like this. My little spitfire,” he petted her thigh and she started to relax, “With my cum in your belly… does it taste good sweetheart? Taste better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded truthfully, licking his cum off a floret before devouring it. His mouth parted and eyes rounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck baby, this is so hot,” he palmed his cock. Rey whimpered quietly as she ate more. <em>Daddy was pleased</em>. “Oh darling, all my hot cum in your belly… open your mouth I want to see it… fuck… that’s so fucking cute… You’re doing so good. I’m going to cum so deep inside you, fill your pussy up with me. Cum so deep in your tight little body… Lord, help me. Eating that up so fast like a good girl…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Knock knock.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both gasped and froze at the knock at their front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clyde!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey bared her teeth in anguish. <em>Clyde </em>she mouthed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clyde, it’s Joe!” they both heard from the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Clyde’s brother-in-law. Rey glared at Clyde, wondering what the heck was going on and Clyde shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a sec! Hold on!” Clyde stood up quickly and he handed her the robe hung on her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled it on silently as he went to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Joe,” Clyde said, letting him in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning,” Joe said, “Sorry to bother you so early but I tried calling and no one answered.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry about that. What do you need?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need my toolbox back that I lent you last week. There’s a clog bathroom,” he explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably Mellie’s hair or something,” he said, referring to Clyde’s sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure it’s in the kitchen, come on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning Joe,” Rey said when they appeared in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clyde headed under the sink to retrieve Joe’s toolbox.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning Rey,” Joe said sitting down, “Cauliflower huh? That’s my favorite. Mind if I have some?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey almost screamed when he brought his hand towards the bowl to grab a floret. She picked up the bowl and cradled it against her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No Joe!” she squealed and then righted herself when she saw the shock on his face, “I do mind. It… I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I made this especially for Rey,” Clyde said behind her and handed Joe his toolbox. “Special sauce and all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe stood as he took his toolbox, “Understood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left with a nice goodbye and Rey sighed in relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eat up darlin’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nom nom nom nom...</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>If you're into mostly soft smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile">here</a>.</p>
<p>Also I have a twitter!</p>
<p>Lets follow each other on twitter and talk about how Ben is still alive.</p>
<p>Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_">@Ate_Lala_</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>